


Normal

by Aen333Magic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Steve Rogers, Science Bros, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen333Magic/pseuds/Aen333Magic
Summary: La normalidad es rara, y lo raro es lo normal para Bruce Banner
Kudos: 6





	Normal

Si bien algo era cierto es de que Bruce nunca fue calificado como "una persona normal". Le arrebataron el calor de la única persona que le amo y que dió su vida por él, una moneda que nunca a sabido gastar porque él debió haber muerto en esa noche, en el momento en que Rebecca había dejado este mundo pintando la acera y su ropa con manchas carmín, esa noche en que su padre le llevo hasta su hogar y lo mantuvo prisionero un par de días antes de que la policía lo arrestara por asesinato, aunque al final termino por ir a un psiquiátrico, lo normal.

Tuvo una adolescencia... Más decente aunque claro, intento volar una escuela junto con él por el bullying constante que recibía e intento suicidarse un par de veces, lo normal.

Luego claro se volvió un mosntruo verde que podía aplastar cualquier cosa, fue perseguido por el ejército e intento suicidarse (de nuevo) pero fallo, lo normal.

Luego se unió a un grupo de superhéroes y derrotaron a un ejército alienígena, lo normal.

Stark lo había invitado a vivir a su torre, era... ¿Normal?

Todos comenzaron a vivir en la torre como amigos, no era normal.

Nadie lo veía como una amenaza, incluso le prepararon té para el desayuno, absolutamente esto no es normal.

Lo tocaban con cariño y compañerismo, no lo veían como una herramienta ¿Que es esto? Esto no tiene nada normal.

"Amigo" "hermano" "¡No es un mosntruo!" "Eres parte del equipo" "él es familia" ¿Esto era normal? Porque era... Raro.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Bruce sentía que su vida comenzaba a tomar color, había olvidado el sol... Había olvidado que la luna también iluminaba en la oscuridad, le habían hecho creer que lo normal era que él fuera visto como un monstruo pero... ¿Que paso cuando no fue así? Cuando aquellas personas tan... Raras. Le habían tratado como si no fuera más que un hombre tímido, incluso las sonrisas salían tan naturales con ellos... Se sentía como en casa. Esto no era normal.

Esto era raro... Y... Lo hacía sentir normal...

-Hermanito... Ven vamos a la sala, Steve ya escogió una película y todos ya están preparando la comida, no lo olvides, es viernes de película-

Lo acompaño hasta los demás, dónde todos compartían un gran sofá mientras acomodaban todo para el evento.

-¿Que escogió Capitán?- pregunto el arquero.

-Una de ¿Disney? Se escucha bien-

-Amigo Bruce, escuché que era muy buena la ¿Película? De la reina de hielo-

Sonrió mirando la portada para ver qué era una de princesas... De las más actuales.

-Son raros- 

Soltó mientras ocultaba su sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su lugar para que JARVIS comenzará a reproducir la película.

-Es mejor ser raro que alguien normal ¿Dónde queda la diversión?-

Había dicho Natasha con esa sonrisa juguetona, pero a pesar de todo, esto era normal para él, el estar cómodo con su familia... Su familia para nada normal y eso era lo mejor del mundo.

Totalmente normal.


End file.
